


Risk of addiction

by VerticalCouch



Series: Medicinal Properties [2]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: also have no idea how it works, did another one, having fun with these, no dont do it, yes drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerticalCouch/pseuds/VerticalCouch
Summary: Red and Lizzie chase another blacklister as they try some international sweets!He shook his head and proceed to toe off his shoes in the car. “No no...we need to wait until the drop has been made and that’s only friday...So plenty of time to sit back and eat cake…”





	Risk of addiction

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is my second one in these little series I might have embarked to do. They all have something medicinal one way or the other .   
> Hope you all enjoy it as I had so much fun with this again. Thanks for the comments. they mean so much!

Number 414 - Mr Jonas Van Der Gauwe 

She spotted him standing next to his black mercedes that was parked out front a little corner shop. She glanced briefly at the sign that softly swayed in the summer breeze “HET PEPERKOEKEN HUISJE” and then back at him. “A bakery? You made me fly to Amsterdam for sweets?” 

Reddington smiled happily and let out a soft chuckle. “ The lady who owns it, Mrs Linda Van den Drempel, she will be able to tell us where Van Der Gauwe will drop his latest batch of narcotics. “ 

Elizabeth followed him through the door as the bell gave a little ring. “ So she’s in cahoots with…?” Her words died on her lips as the 80 year old owner shuffled through the curtain divider and almost squealed with joy. “Raymond! Big Surprise!”   
Reddington laughed jovially and took of his fedora and placed it on top of the counter. “ Linda...how are you? “ 

Elizabeth just watched in both astonishment and amusement to Raymond being smothered by the elderly lady. As she watched Reddington ask and charm she let her mind wander to how strange this whole arrangement really was. Her, an Agent in a secret task force, working together with an international criminal to capture another international criminal. It was strange and sometimes she wondered how she was still doing this after 3 years of insanity and danger but there was a familiar stability she found in it as well.   
He was a familiar stability in her life. 

“ Lizzie? Are you still there? “ She snapped out of her musings and noticed that Reddington was flashing a smile at her while holding two little bread boxes. One red and one green. She smiled and nodded. “ Yes sorry my mind was…” She avoided his eyes briefly to glance at the boxes in his hands. “ Souvenirs?” 

Reddington chuckled and nodded. “ Yes Linda’s famous peperkoek. The green one is for you to enjoy unless you’d like a bit more spice in your life then you can enjoy the ones from the red one” 

They got in the car as she peeled the red box out of his hand and opened it. The soft sweet smell instantly wafting up to her face. She arched an eyebrow at him. “ A hash brownie? That’s her speciality?” 

He tsked her slightly and took a slice out of the box. “Not a brownie Lizzie. Peperkoek.” He bit into the soft cake and hummed with appreciation. “ The best one. Really..” She shook her head and glanced down at the box. “Did you at least get a name..?” 

Reddington nodded and explained the information he had gotten from the baker and when finished he reached for a second helping from the box.   
“You really should try one. Even if it is one without the hashish..” 

She now shook her head and watched him eat his cake with gusto. “ And you need to be sober if we are to make our move soon..” 

He shook his head and proceed to toe off his shoes in the car. “No no...we need to wait until the drop has been made and that’s only friday...So plenty of time to sit back and eat cake…” 

A chuckle escaped her as she started noticing the slight relaxation settling into his face and shoulders. “ How quickly is this affecting you already? Doesn’t it take at least an hour to kick in?”   
He hummed and swallowed the last bite of the cake. “ She puts ground coffee in it. It instantly goes into your blood. Besides...it works even faster on an empty stomach“ He reached over for another helping but this time she maneuvered the box out of his grasp. 

“ Reddington…”  
She almost lost it then and tried to contain the laughter from bubbling out. He had started to pout and frown at the same time as she denied him another slice. 

“ Lizzie. You are only being a party pooper because you haven’t tried.. Try it.”   
She watched him and when she again moved the box out of his grasp and he tried reaching for it while half leaning over her she couldn’t contain her amusement.   
“ Ok ok...If I tried one. Will you stop nagging and go to your side of the car?”   
He lifted up his hands in surrender and moved back to his seat and watched her. “ Be my guest. “   
She grinned and took a slice out of the red box and took a healthy bite. She sighed as the nice blend of spices rolled in her mouth and hummed. “Owkey. This is wreally wgood…” 

Now he laughed heartily and swiftly stole a third slice as she continued her first. “ You sound   
funny when you are eating…”   
She only shook her head at his thievery and finished her first. 

“ But you didn’t have to try the special ones. You could have tried a normal one. “   
She slapped him slightly on the arm “Now you tell me..?” 

++++++++++++++++++

“ I see….a sheep…”   
“How can you see a sheep? It’s all dots…”   
“ But if you connect certain dots..” 

They were both lying on the floor of his private jet looking at the cabin ceiling. Opposite of each other with their sock clad feet touching one another's. Reddington had stopped at his third slice of cake from the box but Lizzie had stolen another one before Dembe took the grown up decision to keep all confectionary from the both of them. 

“You know...I really enjoy these moments with you. “ She tried to glance over herself to look at him while he was still staring at the dots on the ceiling. “ Sometimes we have these moments of calm and I get to see you smile and relax.” 

She smiled at his words and felt the same stirring in her stomach as in the bakery when she watched him. “ That’s just the hashish talking Red..” 

He shook his head and sat up and prodded her feet with his own. “ No No...I mean it.. After everything you’ve gone through it is nice to see you like this..” 

She sat up now too and snorted. “ Drugged? Jeez...thanks…” 

He smiled more and motioned to her “ Happy and relaxed” 

She smiled at him again and they held each other's eyes for several quiet moments until his own narrowed and he frowned. “ Do you think Dembe is stealing our cakes..?”   
Laughter bubbled from her again and then died as she adopted a stern serious tone. “ He better not.”   
Reddington now laughed at her dry response and shifted up and across to her side. “ I think we make a good duo Lizzie…” 

She shifted aside so he could lie down next to her and glanced down. She took his hand in hers and liked the way it felt, the warmth of it and safety it seemed to provide. She kept watching it a bit in astonishment as he linked their fingers. 

“ Hey...You are right...I CAN see a sheep...


End file.
